Conventionally, a fuel lid part structure is known in which a fuel cap attached to a filler opening is formed of conductive material and static electricity charged to a body of an oil-filling operator is discharged to a vehicle body during an operation for opening or closing the fuel cap (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, in a recent vehicle, in order to simplify the oil-filling operation, there is a case in which a capless mechanism which does not need attaching and detaching of the fuel cap is employed (for example, see Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3389850    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,121